


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Sin City

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Blood, Fanart, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light BDSM, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Warning: blood, violence, bdsm





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Sin City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/gifts), [calculatingthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/gifts).



> Warning: blood, violence, bdsm

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“No one else looked at Alec the way Jace did, and he was sure no one else could, and if anyone wondered what that was between them it was because they’d never seen this look. A single glimpse at it and one would have to be a fool not to know they were in love, the all-consuming and damning sort of love that left people dead in abandoned houses set buildings ablaze at the mere thought of being lost.“_  
  
__[**Sin City.**](http://dnteverdoubtme.tumblr.com/sin-city) written by [kingoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/pseuds/kingoriginal) and [calculatingthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars)  
  
_**Jalec Sexy September:** Week 2 [Kinks]_  



End file.
